Warriors Fanfiction (Story 1, part 1) Ice and the River
by RememberBlack
Summary: Years, after Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan die off, 4 clans arise. Nightclan, Moonclan, Sunclan, and Duskclan, however with the clans, a dark enemy draws near. When a traitor, and his mate return to the clans, and a vicious battle leaving his mate dead, and his Kits orphaned, Starclan chooses the cats that will save the clans and bring peace to the forest.
1. Chapter one, The traitor returns

Mk Well I've been rereading the Warriors books and I decided, "screw it I'm making a fanfiction about them". I know I need to work on my Pokemon fanfic, and a new fanfiction about an anime called Darker than Black  
>But being the weirdo I am, I'm doing this first.<br>Anyway, please don't be a hater drinking that sour lemon Hater-aid (Yeah 'BOYIEEE, I made a pun cx) and read the books first! So you **Understand** What the hell is happening.  
>97 of the characters came from my imagination (Example;Icekit, Tigerfoot, Riverflight, etc;), there will be some original warriors in this fanfiction but they will be credited toErin HunterThe Author and OWNER of <span>Warriors<span>  
>Of course all bad words will be replaced with the original Mouse-dung, and Bee brain.<br>Make sure to check out my Pokemon Fanfic aswell :D It will make me happy..  
>Enjoy!<p>Tigerfoot and Frostflower ran through the quiet forest. It had been 3 moons since Tigerfoot and Frostflower had decided to give up their hard life as clan cats and run off together. Due to the fact that they were both from different clans, they could never love each other. So one moon, they ran away from their clans to be together. Tigerfoot had come from Moonclan and Frostflower from Nightclan. They were both skilled warriors but no skill could protect them from the threat that was chasing them. "Tigerfoot, Ughh, the kits are coming!" Frostflower screeched out of pain.<p>

Frostflower was pregnant with Tigerfoots kits, for several moons. Tigerfoot didn't know what to do, he had to protect his family. But what was he supposed to do? _ROAR!_ the threat chasing them was getting closer. There was only one place they could go now. Home.

"Frostflower, we have to go back to the clans. Blazestar is your brother, he has to help us." He urged his mate through a large bracken bush next to an old dead tree. On the other side, was a clearing. in the center was a large rock, and next to it was a a small hollow cavern. All around the clearing stood dens made of tree, bracken, bushes, and rocks. A fresh-kill pile stood by a large dead tree, hollowed out.

Tigerfoot ran towards the den by the pile. "Raintail!" He hissed to the black cat asleep ona pile of leaves, surrounding him were shelves of herbs and berries. "Ah!" The cat jumped, his green eyes full of fear. The Nightclan medicine cat's eyes grew wide at the sight of the loner. "Tigerfoot...?" He stammered, un sure if this was a dream or not. "Yes it's me, Frostflower is about to give birth, and something was chasing us, I think it's gone but you have to help Frostflower, don't say anything, just please help us!"

The black and brown tom looked doubtful for a second, but the yoweling of Frostflower made him scurry out of his den and into the clearing. "It's ok Frostflower, breathe. Now Tigerfoot, go get me some Chervil, maybe 4 Juniper Berries, sticks, and some Thyme." Raintail mewed calmly. "What about Poppy Seeds?" Tigerfoot knew they eased pain. "No!" He shouted, "There bad for queens giving birth and nursing. Just get me what I asked." he turned to Frostflower, "Ok, Frostflower, when Tigerfoot gets back with what I asked and some Cobwebs, we'll start. But for now, I need you to breathe."

Tigerfoot ran off and gathered the materials from Raintails den. when he got back, he saw a black cat next to Raintail, he had blazing orange eyes, and a star on his forehead. It was Blazestar. Tigerfoot gathered up his courage and dropped the herbs next to Raintail, along with several cobwebs. "Ok now Forstflower, push as hard as you can, and don't stop. Push!" Raintail ordered Frostflower who was sprawled out on a pile of moss.

"UuuAhhhh!"She heaved, and laid back down. "Keep going!" Tigerfoot mewed. All the noise must have woken the clan, because gasps from the clan caused Tigerfoot to turn. The entire clan stood surrounding Blazestar, Tigerfoot, Raintail and the kitting FrostFlower. 2 Queens and a tom made their way through the crowd and into the area Frostflower was kitting.

One of the queens, a silver-grey she-cat with blue eyes spoke. "Tigerfoot, come with me please. I know you want to stay with Frostflower but I think it would be best if you came with me." She nodded towards a small hole near the medicine cat den, it glowed like the moon. Tigerfoot reconized her. It was Moonflower, Blazestar's mate and mother to the black tom, with deep blue eyes standing beside her, he reminded Tigerfoot of the river.

"I will take care of her," Raintail assured her. The other queen, a brown tabby, with pale stripes and green eyes walked over to Forstflower and murmered words of comfort. "Just imagine how wonderful your kits are going to be, just think of names for them." Tigerfoot had seen her before, she was Runningleaf, one of the older queens. He said nothing, as he walked towards the hole, the Nightclan queen took the lead and jumped into the hole, then the tom, and then Tigerfoot.

Tigerfoot had never been here before. It was a large cave, glowing blue crystals covered the walls. "This is Star Cavern. This is where we speak to Starclan." The tom spoke this time, he gave a disapproving look to Tigerfoot. "Please place your head on this crystal here, now Riverflight, put your paw here, and I will follow," Instructed Moonflower. Tigerfoot did as he was told.

and darkenss consumed Tigerfoot.


	2. Chapter two, Starclan's New Prophecy

. _"Tigerfoot. We've been expecting you."_ A voive emerged from the darkness. "Who..Where am I?" He yelled into the darkness. "Let us introduce our selves, I am Jayfeather." right as if on que. The darkness turned into stars. Thousands of bright stars shone throughout the sky. Everything around him changed. He was nolonger standing on black nothingness, but instead was forest floor. Trees, rocks, branches, and a cat surrounded the confused Warrior.

A blueish gray tom, with mystical blue eyes appeared before the shocked Tigerfoot.

"Your..Your.."

"Yes, I am Jayfeather, from Thunderclan."

"Why am I here?"

"Because, we must warn you."

"We?"

Tigerfoot turned around, more cats appeared. He was soon surrounded by familiar faces. Faces of old clan mates, his mother, leaders, and even a former apprentice he once trained. "Bramblepaw..I'm sorry" He turned to a brown and black striped apprentice, but all the apprentice did was shrug.

"Your a traitor. You left your clan when they needed you the most. You were a deputy, and you abandoned them just to break the warrior code. Your lucky if we even consider letting you into Starclan after this." A black tabby tom with long claws stepped fourth. "Longstar." Tigerfoot adressed the former Moonclan leader. Longstar turned away, a grief stricken expression planted on his face.

Tigerfoot didn't know what to say. He turned back to Jayfeather, "Why warn me. I abandoned by clan. I let them down in there time of need."

"There is a time in every cat's life were they are forgiven."

"But.."

"But nothing, listen Tigerfoot, the clans are in danger."

"What?"

"Yes. I know you remember the old wise tale, about the clans and the prophecy."

'Yeah, the elders told it all the time, when the clans were created, they visited an old badger named Midnight, who was said to tell the future. She told them a prophecy '4 Leaders related by blood will join together to defeat the darkness as one.' but they called her a fool."

"Yes, and then what happened?"

"She warned them. She said 'Ice and fire will both save and destroy your clans.' Then moons later, a fire, and a icestorm destroyed the clans. While they were weak, badgers, and loners tried to attack. The clans barely survived."

Tigerfoot stared at Jayfeather, eyes wide with fear. "This..This won't happen again will it?" He tried not to think about it, but his attempt failed and he closed his eyes, and shuddered, thinking about all the death the dark time in clan history caused.

"Think for a moment. Ice and Fire have already destroyed the clans once, so what is left?" Jayfeather mewed. His deep blue eyes poured into Tigerfoot. Tigerfoot thought about it for a moment, then something clicked_ Ice and fire haven't saved the clans! But...why would Jayfeather tell me this?_

A white cat with beautiful blue eyes came forward. "Tigerfoot, we are telling you this because you play a part in this prophecy, however, this prophecy does not include you as the chosen cat. A cat with the look of ice, will save us." the she cat nodded.

Tigerfoot couldn't believe it _No...No! TH=his can't be. How is this possible?_ The white cat standing before him was Frostflower.


End file.
